


Confinement in the Sunny

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Ineededtowriteit, M/M, MainlyZoSan, MonsterTrio, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ZoLuSan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: (TWO YEARS LATER) Going to Gyojin Island, some problems appear avoiding Strawhat tripulation delay on get their destination. Tension's in the air when Zoro and Sanji exhaust their patience in their confinement in the Sunny. What would they do to calm down their tensions? EXPLICIT YAOI (I'll alert in each chapter). Mainly ZoSan, also ZoLuSan in last chapter.





	1. Getting warmed up!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Encierro en el Sunny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014383) by [CerezaSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP). 



> Hi! This is my translation from my first fic in AoOO ^_^ I loved it and I decided to translate it for you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it and also translating it :3
> 
> This first chapter's the shorter. I was not looking for having all chapters being the same long, it was about inspiration in each one.
> 
> PD: yaoi chapters are longer joi joi

Finally. He was with them again. With the most important people of his life. Luffy started to roar with laughter with his mouth full of meat and, in a moment of distraction from his eight partners, he stretched his arms and hughed them together making all bodies press each other complaining, laughing or struggling.

They'd met again on Sabaody and, after the slavery sales chaos and their escape, they ploted the course to Gyojin Island. Their reencounter with Thousand Sunny had no been envious of enthusiasm with his other partners and, jumping on it, had left to the New World. They were all eager to get to that unexplored territory, each time nearlier to become their dreams coming true and being with their Captain again, obviously the next Pirates King.

But, for now, they were only worried about enjoying their nakama's company and sharing their experiences from last two years. And there was no better way to do it than a no expense is spared party on Thousand's deck while sinking inch by inch into the ocean's deep thanks to Rayleigh bubble recover.

-Food's better than ever, Sanji!- said Usopp filling his mouth with meat pie. The blond grinned, puffing from his cigarette while leaving hugh mugs of beer on the table and sit down next to Nami.

-Of course it is! I have never stopped to cook and try new recipes to offer my sweet Nami-san and Robin-san as a token of my eternal love to them- he turned his head to the last one and, reciving her smile, he started to drool lost in thought.- Such beautiful you both are! Such beautiful life is! I tought in that okama island I'd get crazy...

-You actually were in the past- Zoro mentioned with no perturb, drinking straight from the sake bottle until finishing it, licking his lips after that. He move his eye calmly noticing Sanji's turning to him, enraged.

-Hey, you! Do you need somebody to put you in your place?

-So who will be? Will you?

-You wouldn't be able to survive without me, stupid seaweed!

Brook, in the middle of those both, started to laugh nervously praying for not receiving blows when raining them between them, Chopper gripped Zoro's enormous biceps to pull backwards trying to calm them down. Franky started to broadcast the fight and Luffy encorauging them to fight, so funny with the scene, laughing again. Nami sighed rolling her eyes while Robin chukled calmly as always, without taking part on it. At the end, Usopp hanging from Sanji's neck and Chopper holding prisoner surrounding Zoro by his arms in his heavy point from, Brook took on quickly his violin to improvise a melody to calm down the atmosphere. It got Luffy distracted from encougaring the fighters to sing following the music, Franky and Usopp started dancing, Sanji went to the kitchen to take another plate of food, Chopper got back on his brain point and Zoro, when feeling free, sit down again next to another bottle of sake. The seacalm surrounded them while they were looking for entertainment, without mind or fear about being an illuminated optical sight inside the darkness.

Time passed so quickly as the night falled. Food and drinks reserve had diminished and the group's energy dissipating little by little from each of the Strawhats. Chopper first succumbed to dreams on Robin's lap with a hapiness smile. Then the navigator urged everyone to go to sleep because in the New World they'd need all of their strengh and they had plenty of time to spend together. Sanji offered himself to tidy up the mess and Zoro, taking the last sake bottle, said softly he'd do the first duty of the night. Sanji looked at kim sceptically nut, before saying anything, Nami came earlier than him:

-But don't get asleep! You're always doing it.

Zoro hissed, grimacing.

-Does anything had happened ever while I was on my duty?- Nami couldn't complain because he was right, it had never happened anything and Zoro was always on alert if something was approaching them. And now he can also feel big presences much more distanced by haki so there was no way to get him surprised.

-That's not a valid excuse!- said Usopp scratching a side from his head. It was clearly obvious that Zoro was going to get asleep on the nautical platform and, although he cas capable of detecting enemies, it wasn't fair he taked it so lightly. Whoever of the rest in his situation, if daring to get asleep, got hit by Nami.

Franky offered himself to take the second duty and it finished the discussion. Girls went to their bedroom, Usopp carried Chopper to boy's and Brook and Franky followed the shooter pulling Luffy; Luffy was already an enormous ball with little arms and legs, laughing from boy's somersault  
to get him through the doors until, at last, arrived at their room. They undressed theirselves while talking about stories from the whole night until, one by one, went falling asleep.


	2. A man's promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night Luffy has a nightmare and Zoro wakes him up. The captain tells his first mate about his fears and this one keep him a promise which he'd offer his life for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Vulgar words.SPOILERS TWO YEARS LATER

The bottle of sake had been finished during the first fifteen minutes on the platform. When Zoro drank the last drop he look sadly at the empty bottle and left it on the floor. The area in the platform of the Sunny was a complete gym with some seat where have som rest, they were not very confortable but they were such enough to take a nap after the party... But the swordman felt good after had drank almost three bottles of 4 litres each completely alone, so he decided to take advantage of his duty time to train his body. He undress his torso, getting covered only by his pants, took hugh weights -used only by him- and started to rise them up and down.

Later Sanji get to the platform climbing the ladder. He had been tidying up the desk, washing the dishes and cleaning his kitchen. That tripulation made him work much like the cook he was, but it was gratifying. He furrowed his visible eyebrow, puffing smoke, while standing finally on the floor.

-Look at this, marimo, what a surprise. I was coming ready to draw a moustache on your snoring face...- he boasted, having a look of the place. When he found the bottle next to the seats he approached to it to pick it up. Man, he'd boozed the whole bottle. It seems the green haired had increased his alcohol threshold of tolerance during those two years. He would have to ration his alcohol.

-Fuck off- snorted Zoro in a panting, without leaving his task. He heard the blond having a walk through the area while smokingand watching through the windows. Truly it was an spectacular view, sunk deep into the ocean and going straight if there was no obstacle. It was Nami's responsibility to avoid marine currents and not to let them to alter the course of the ship.

-Such a jerk you are. If I hadn't had to clean your rubbish as the slob you are, I'd pass from coming. If I had thought earlier it'd been your face what I'd seen before sleeping...

Zoro sardonic grinned while a sweated drop run from his temple to his chin and fell down with a little “plop” on his trousers.

-Hurry up, I'm sure you'd be able to reach Nami and Robin woken yet in their bedroom. But I'm not sure if they'd be glad to accept you...

-Eh, leave the ladies alone. You have no decorum in fighting without getting the others inside. I'm not going to bother them only 'cause you can't defend properly yourself, moron.

Zoro widen his smile, yet backwards from the cook, and left the weights on the floor. He stood up wipping his sweated forehead with his forearm, stepping to get another weights.

-Whatever you say. Listen, you're like a cuckoo clock, so wake up Franky when it'd his duty hour to let me training without worrying.

-The hell I am- asnwered the blond dissappearing on the ladder, gripping it with a hand while carrying the bottle with the another one.

-Thanks, seven. You're pure love -said again Zoro, clearly low to have the other heared it and started to insult him while going down. Definitly, rubing in the position they were arrived to Sabaody was the best of his reencounter with the cook. And he knew it would be senseless early, but he'd took advantage of it as much as he could.

Sanji has light sleep, much more if he'd something to do. He didn't give a damn to get work from the stupid seaweed-swordman, but he couldn't help himself for weaking up each hour if something was on his mind, so hours later he advised Franky that Zoro was waiting for his relief. Until the android had asnwered him speechly Sanji didn't came back to his hammock, covering himself with the blanket and tired. He got asleep soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being relieved, Zoro went to the bathroom and washed fast himself to wip the sweat from his training. I had been a useful night with no problems. Covering his body with a merely towel arround his waist, he carried his clothes on his shoulders and went to the boy's cabin. He could hear soft moans from different people with their own rhythm, including weak snores from the smoker cook.

His hammock was on Luffy's in a corner. He threw his clothes to the floor to fold them later or dress him in another time, getting a step on the ladder to climb to his bed. After some steps he made a face and went down again, tooking to Luffy. The captain used to move very much on his hammock due to find the floor against his face frequently at night; as a result, Zoro got tired of if and changed their hammocks (in spite of Luffy's desires). However, Luffy actually doesn't seem to feel well. His body was rigid, blowing he air soft and quickly. Jaw muscles tenses, furrowed eyebrows and opened mouth, gasping as he couldn't breath. Two tears came suddenly to his closed eyes and that was when Zoro decided to place a hand on his shoulder and shake him to have him woken up.

-Luffy.

Luffy wake up, stressed, and sit down gripping his right arm and with his right fist covered by haki, ready to punch. Zoro furrowed an eyebrow but said nothing. He stayed looking at the dark haired while this one finished understanding were he was and left down his arm, frightened. He deeply sighed, partially soothed although hidding his arms, between his floded legs; they were rounded into fists.

-Are you OK?

-Hm.- Luffy only nodded with a serious face. Certainly, before those two years intensely training and developing his abilities as much as he could, he didn’t expected to be upset such a manner by his dreams. The same way they did when Ace… when…

He bit his lip, looking down. He felt his second-in-command sitting down on Luffy’s hammock, eye fixed on him. Worried. Luffy felt embarrassed, that much had he been grown those last two years? He still worried his partners because of a stupid dream. He thanked wordlessly not had having himself crying to get everyone awaked. Fortunately the rest of the boys were calmly slept and hadn’t notice his wild gesticulation.  
-Luffy.  
Zoro’s more serious voice took Luffy’s head went up. His swordman was sit in a relaxing way but his intense gaze was yet on him. He hadn’t said more words ‘cause it was his captain’s choice to tell him or not. But, at least, he was there for him if the need. Luffy knew it; there was a hugh understanding between them, the two first Strawhat mates. He completely trusted him and Zoro wouldn’t ever hesitate from his captain’s will. However, Zoro became anxious about whatever Luffy got in his mind to get him so upset for a simple dream, so much even when meeting again together. This fact should had calmed down every Luffy’s worrying –if that really exist, because he was not afraid of anything-, but it hadn’t. What was happening then?

Luffy, weakly swallowing, rose his head to Zoro’s eye level. There was no one in his tripulation he trust as much as him.

-I don’t know if I had became strong enough.

When words got out from the captain’s mouth, in a whispering,making the second-in-command angry.

-What a piece of shit- he replied copying his voice’s  volume. He moved his ass on the bed to approach to Luffy. It was late and he was not in humour to be avoided from sleeping. Much more for joking. He was going to add something more but he quieted himself seeing Luffy opening his mouth again. The dark haired gaped twice until start to talk again:

-I’ve… dreamt about Ace… about my fight with Akainu… about how Ace fell down in front of me… with how he died in my arms…-Luffy’s voice became weaker and he got his head down again, clenching his teeth furiously.- I wasn’t able to do anything for him, I couldn’t protected him… I had last two years with no rest to myself, searching for becoming stronger for the New World and now I am here… with all of you…

He bit his bottom lip again, calming him down inside his chest. His gaze rose against Zoro’s, who was still naked and his whole expression of confusion at his words.

-I’m afraid of loosing all of you.

The swordman kept quiet during some seconds, as if he’d been verifying his captain’s reasons. Luffy was a very tenacious person with his own desires and if there was anything he wanted he didn’t stop until getting it. The fact about his brother Ace must had being tremendous for him but, however, he could went on to reencounter his partners. Zoro looked to his young captain, as fragile as he seemed on that very moment, as scared as he was for the possibility of being taken away from his nakamas again in front of his eyes. Zoro held out a strong hand to him, gripping softly the back of his neck, and he leaned until joining together their foreheads.

-Listen, Luffy, I won’t allow it to happen ever –he whispered hoarsely, keeping their gazes crossing each other.- And although you have will and strength much enough to protect us… Believe me if I assure you I’ll be there not to allow anything of that to happen.

Luffy looked at him for a moment, quiet, his eyes reflecting yet his fears. Later he grinned weakly to his first mate and the feeling inside his gaze became an inmense gratitude. Zoro replied with another smile shooking kindly his black hair before they distanced. He waited some seconds before starting to climb to his bed.

He left his body fall down on it with a sharp tired muffled sigh, closing his eye. He didn’t feel like moving to get under the sheets. He put his hands below his head, searching for some confort; his earrings tinkled between his fingers. He wasted very little time in which he’d been able to fall asleep at least five times, but he didn’t. Instead of  that, he grimaced while opening again his eye to look directly on the dark haired head appeared quietly on the ladder. Zoro asked with no voice, being answered inmediatly:

-Can I sleep with Zoro?

The green haired man groaned as reply, giving him some space to let him cuddle in. The hammock was no big but they’d be OK despite of Luffy’s non-stop movements. This one layed and rolled to Zoro, setting a hand under his torso and setting his head agains the green haired´s lap. Zoro rounded the other’s head in a protective manner over his body.

The captain got slept without delay. The one-eyed man looked at him thoughtfully shrugging his shoulders. If sleeping with him could console him, it didn’t annoyed himself. He felt Luffy’s breathing against his naked chest and skin as much as the warmth of his body, covered only with boxers. Zoro took a shameless look of his captain’s body, worked during lasttwo years. His light skin contrasted with Zoro's dark one and so did it with the crossed scar from dark haired man. Zoro pressed his lips with disdain; damned Akainu, what a irritating Marine.

He stayed some more minutes admiring the boy's body, going across it eagerly with his only eye. It was no mistery to his nakamas his protection over Luffy although no one had asked him for his intentions. Simply it was clear that the black haired was so naïf to realize, since they started their adventure, that his first mate felt something further than pure loyalty. Even if Zoro didn't try to hide his attention about Luffy he didn't revealed his willing to progress it so its result as a loyal comradeship ti. And if offering his life or sharing his bed with him to have him slept save from his night fears, Zoro will not hesitate about Luffy's necesities and will simply made him happy.

But this night he couldn't masturbate himself. Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Sanji and Zoro arguing, they're simply lovely ~~❤. They love each other deep inside. And if they not, I'll take charge of it.
> 
> Comment and say whatever you want! : D


	3. The feeling of his skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey gets starting to be extended. Days end quickly and Zoro still sharing bed with Luffy, with all its disadvantages.
> 
> ZoroxLuffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS masturbations. A couple or so.

Days went on normally aboard the Thousand Sunny. Its tripulation, always busy on great range of activities to share with others, was having fun coursing to Gyojin Island. Nothing had changed in sight: Luffy kept doing whimps being followed by Usopp and Chopper, Franky used his time to design creative devices, Zoro and Sanji remained standing their advance non-stop against each other, Brook sang while trying to look under girl's skirts and those two ignored him while attempting to enjoy the strange and also quite disturbing marine enviroment.

At nights, Zoro was still sharing his bed with Luffy. Nobody on the ship surprised about that, maybe pretending to give them some space to start a relationship or whatever they wanted and then they'd tell the rest pf the Mugiwaras. But neither both of them talked about it (considering that in fact there was nothing between them). The swordman loved his captain very much but simply he couldn't conceive he was hardly interested on physical contact (Luffy had no shyness about being naked in front of any man of their ship) and, also, offering Luffy some kind of sexual appoaching could be ended with their special relationship broken, that one Zoro and Luffy had and no one more. Zoro didn't want to put it at risk; he'd prefered staying at the sentimental edge of his captain, as hard as it was.

As hard as it was. Firstly his privates. Sleeping with Luffy's warm body next to him, both only wearing boxers, was too much for the green haired; he usually woke up the first of all, really early in the morning, to get into the bathroom to masturbate himself as much as he needed under a cold shower. At night, before going to the cabin from his guard duty -he normally did the first always-, he used the platform solitude to do it as well. Because, once in his bed, he always found a sleepy Luffy drooling on his pillow while creating the most tempting positions with his body.

At the moment of laying next to him, Luffy instinctively rounded his torso with his arm. And by the time of been gripped, Zoro couldn't help himself to look over his captain's squeezed body. He used to get frustrated after some seconds and finally rose Luffy's arm, turned his back on him and tried to calm the erection woken on his groin. And the he tried to sleep most of the nights.

However, other nights he fell exhausted on the bed in about a couple of seconds. And many others, in whole darkness, he woke up slowly without knowing exactly what hour it was. Everybody noozed peace and quietly. With no worries abour what the night hide. And was then when he realized that next to him the young black haired captain shook with intermitent pantings. He heard him muffling his moans, sighing agains the sheets and bitting his lips to avoid the others hearing him masturbating himself. God. In a bedroom where you're sharing walls with another six guys, Luffy was the unique didn't tought of masturbating himself in the bathroom, far from indiscreet ears. On top of that, he usually did ir while sleeping with the swordman pretending him not no hear him. Zoro always pretended to be asleep, pressing his lips together and with a hard erection looking to the contrary side of the room. Hearing Luffy touching himself didn't help him to prevent his wants to fuck him.

One of those nights, Zoro woke up again under Luffy shakings on the hammock. He felt his slow breathing, getting deeper while going over his member from top to bottm with his hand. Setting back to back, Zoro tried to ignore his weak moans and focusing on get asleep. That day he had had to come up with a grumpy sea king with no intentionss to be kindly their steaks for their dinner, that was why the swordman was exhauted physically at bed time. And, later, he could had got it if a single word hadn't woken him up completely:

-...Zoro...

It had been a weak sound, almost invisible between all of the breathings from the six men in the room. But it would be difficult for Zoro not to hear him with his head next to the other one. The black haired licked his lips after saying his name and rose his rate, getting desperated. His body trembled involuntary and the young did as much as he could not to blow his bed partner, but at those moments it was difficult to him to moderate his movements while wanting the pleasure keep going sending electrical impulses over him. He needed hans to stroke at the same time his entire body, gripping his nipples and caressing softly his testicles.

He hardly felt Zoro's body moving behind him, keeping his frenetic pace. And suddenly, as in a dream, he felt a rough hand sliding on his waist to stop next to his, rounding gently his penis. The merely feel of his fingers caused Luffy's lips let out a sigh, adjusting to the body pulled up his own from his back. He felt Zoro's lips grazing his neck without touching him and little by little Luffy withdrawed from his control on his masturbation in favor of the green haired. This one, with firm movements, started to jack him off withe pressing his face on the other's neck. Luffy gasped, loosing his control on his pleasure moans, reason why Zoro made a space for his left hand over Luffy's neck to cover softly his mouth.

Zoro was increasing the pace while Luffy's hips moved asking for more, adjusting to the boy's needs. He felt the neverending dark haired's buttocks grazing against his own hard member and, altough he wanted to take his boxers down and penetrate his captain, he contained his wild desire and direct it to his right hand. He felt Luffy trembling under his arms, unable to emit an articulated sound and panting every time harder than the last one. Zoro moved his left hand to press his right finger agains Luffy's parted lips; he inmediatly accepted him with his warm tongue and his teeth in a firm softly bite.

They both synchronized their body movements; Luffy rising his hips with Zoro's help and this one massaging Strawhat's erection and reciving pre-cum on his fingers at his attentions. When Luffy cummed, he avoided his cry bitting hardly the swordman's fingers, feeling his blood started to drip slowly on his tongue. Zoro press the boy against himself beating him off and finally relaxing under his hand. He had also bitten his own mouth inside when he felt Luffy's teeth over his fingers; it had been for him a great exciting response for masturbating him.

The captain got asleep in no time on Zoro's arms, who hide the black haired's flat cock inside his boxers before covering him with the sheets. He kept himself hugging him from his back and then gave him his back again, as he did every night. He had felt so horny he'd been sure he was going to cum himself, merely by Luffy's buttocks grazing on him and by go over his erection again and again. However, he was quite smart to resist the urge and avoid masturbating himself in the shared bedroom, altough he was incredible hungry. And, however, a little smile cross over his face remembering the whole scene while he was getting deeply asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the time he woke up, Zoro wasn't sure if he had a erotic dream or it was true he had masturbated his captain last night. But his hesitation became realization when he moved his fingers; he felt soft cracks while separating them, touching the dried semen between them. He stayed still for a moment, listening around him. The night was almost ended and many of his partners started to wake up from their deepest dreams but were still lazy on their beds, spinning on it searching for getting asleep again. He turned his neck trying not to be so abrupt. Next to him Luffy was breathing in a relaxing manner, completely asleep. One of his legs was hanging from the hammock's lateral blocking the ladder. Zoro looked at him some moments, assessing him, and then he got down with a silent jump on his side. He softly felt his way to his clothes on the floor and left the room closing the door after him.

He locked himself up in the bathroom, got naked and put on the cold water. Many mornigs he had dropped into the sea to swim in order to get him stretched but because of their submerged course he had to change his habits. The fact of being the first in using the bathroom was no problem to anybody since all of them spend much time in waking up and also Zoro didn't use hot water in his long showers. For him it was no issue taking his time in the shower since it was task of the last in using it to pedal to get sea water and stock up on it.

Yet under the shower head, he took down his head an let the water spurting from his nape to his face. He soaped his muscled body carefully, enjoying his raspy sponge on his skin. Before rinsing, he started to caress his body searching for his sensitive areas. His cock was half hard, conditioned by the cold water and what would came then. He gripped, grazing his size with the tip of his thumb until get its end, where he pressed a little while surrounding using the same finger. He caressed, going up and down a couple of times first in a slowly pace and little by little increasing it. he pulled his left forearm and forehead against the tile wall, feeling the almost hot contact of it in contrast with the cold water falling on his back. The liquid was falling down over his body rinsing the soap while the green haired stroked his cock nonstoping, letting himself to gasp muffled by the shower sounds.

He closed his eye, imaging the last night scene: Luffy against his body, trembling with pleasure been masturbated hungrily and getting his mouth covered to quiet his moans, his cock stretched against the dark haired's ass and lubricating into his own boxers... Zoro increased the pace and the strength, letting out a grunt. He would felt so good if he had slided his member inside Luffy's ass and charging him while caressing his cock...

When he got the climax he let out a gasp opening his mouth to the shower head to receive the water and block with it the sound from his throat. His semen got the wall dirty and dripped weakly from his dick before the water started to clean it and leave it to the drain. Zoro freed his member pulling his another forearm also against the wall and sighing over both of them. Definitely, if Luffy still sleeping with him, he'll explode. But it seems like the black haired had no intentions of going back to his bed and Zoro was not going to tell him he was annoyed of it (fact that really wasn't true). But to have him next to him and knowing his underpants limit was not going to be crossed...

Hard blows were heard from the door.

-Marimo! Get that compact ass of yours out of there! The ladies want to have a shower and there's no way to get you turning off the tap, damn it.

Zoro turned it off with a sigh for himself rolling his only eye. The complete privacy only existed in the platform of that damned ship.

He dressed him up with clean boxers, trousers and boots and opened the bathroom door; Robin and Nami were waiting on towels, the first giving him her eternal kind smile and the other girl with a killer gaze. Next to them was the blon, bitting an off cigarette (it was forbidden for him to smoke near the bathroom).

-Good morning, swordman-kun.

-It was about time! We need to create a timetable to use the bathroom -complained the ginger closing with a slam after coming in with Robin. Sanji was stil looking at Zoro with a scowling face, what would be more convincing to somebody if he hadn't had both bloody lines from his nose to his mouth because of seeing the girls covered by merely towels. Zoro ignored Nami's comment and prepared himself to get on his green tunic next to the bathroom door.

-So... “compact ass”, eh?- Zoro smirked. Sanji furrowed his eyebrow with no idea about what the swordman was talking about until he reminded it was something he said himself. He pressed his lips together without words to say while Zoro took advantage of his yet undressed haramaki, opened again his tunic and showing his muscled naked torso:- There is something more you like, swirly brow?

-Forget me, dumbshit- Sanji mutted turning around and advancing with long steps to the kitchen. Zoro chuckled looking at him while recolocating his clothes. He also took advantage to look at the cook's ass in his going, tight on that formal pants he liked to wear. He had a really nice ass, it was undeniable. When he finished to dress himself, Zoro took his katanas (always left off the bathroom to avoid getting them rusted) before following Sanji's direction.

In the kitchen were already Brook, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper. Franky hadn't gone down from the platform to have breakfast but didn't take him so much more. Zoro get sit next to Usopp, who was talking cheerfully about something while the others laughed. Sanji was moving skilly frying pans on the stoves, accumulating plates around him and taking food from the fridge.

-Hey, could anybody tell me how long the trip remains?- asked Luffy looking everyone hoping to have an answer.- Nami's bored to repeat me we're not arriving yet so she nows ignores me...

-It'll take us quite a while- said Chopper.- It seems some nights ago a hot current alter our course and got the Sunny near the ocean surface, so at least for now we must sink again all those metres we'd risen.

Luffy let out a groan, blowing the kitchen table with his head. He got an elbow's blow from Sanji, who was on that moment distributing smoking food plates on it.

-Don't blow my table using your big head, you'll break it- the cook complained, turning around to carry more plates. He avoided Zoro's gaze in the first moment but at his back he held the one-eyed one, dignified, with no comments.

-Oh, Sanji, you'd became rough- said Luffy with nasal voice, caressing his blowed face. They all had noticed the cook get rougher with little nonsenses on board; he used to reply with harsh voice but lately it went with blows which didn't hurt but were painful.

-That's right. I'm sure he feels like arriving at Gyojin Island- Usopp commented wisely.- After all we'd been in the trip for some weeks and that's no sit well on anybody... -by Sanji's hellish look, Usopp let out a cry and pulled Zoro to protect him with his body.

-Yohohohoho. And who doen't feel like it? I'm dying for asking her to show me her panties...Even though I'm already dead! Yohohohohohoho... And I'm not really sure if mermaids use panties...

They all started to have breakfast while fights and flights, the girls came in and Franky appeared too. The blond formed his best smile to both girls and didn't waste time on offering them drinks, blusting the others while they tried to benefit to it. Zoro stayed at the edge, drinking black coffee and choosing some sandwitches to have with it. It was true the cook was more irascible while getting closer to the Island and little by little Zoro was coming to a conclusion about it himself. He contracted his shoulders, forgetting it, and went on with his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's so loving. He's a stupid swordman but with Luffy's always like an older brother... with privileges... Yes, I absolutely love he's always alert for him X33.
> 
> Any comments? Suggestions? Hating samples for me not to get into the story something more? Tell me! :)


	4. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Sunny the environment's greater ad greater tense, in special for the most stronger men of the tripulation. Talking about it, the ended conceding each other a ceasefire to calm their needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS masturbation.

The arrivement to Gyojin Island delayed much more as expected. Apart from avoiding sea currents, which was more than even Nami was able to do in those stormy waters, the Strawhat Pirates were met many times with sea kings, hugh animals congregated along metres and metres which stopped them to cross over them withouth fighting; it was so much distance that they had to change their course and divert in a zigzag, because of that they even weren't able to discern the island. Moods on board were running high, wishing to arrive finally to their destination to relax, get supplies or get away from some of their nakamas.

If it was not enough, Luffy was still sleeping with Zoro. It was now something usual and Zoro was considering to resign about it. Someday Usopp had asked Luffy about that, when everybody was on the deck, and the captain had only answer calmly he liked to sleep with Zoro. Ussop had risen an eyebrow but didn't add anything; Luffy was sometimes like a capricious kid but if the swordman hadn't complained about it means he didn't mind. And there was nothing more anoying as a uncomfortable Zoro. So if it was mutual agreement, everything was OK.

In fact, the situation of Luffy in his bed at nights only had Zoro been more sexually stressed. It'd repeated the times Zoro had given him a “hand” to the black haired man to his night matters before getting both asleep. They hadn't talked about it each other and there was any explicit agreement; it was simply that Zoro couldn't helf himself knowing his captain didn't complain about his helps. But everything made Zoro's wants to fuck Luffy increased in a dramatic way. In the mornings, the green haired woked up quickly to have his bathroom routine and get masturbated in a faster way to get finished quickly and could masturbate a second time. And no one could had prevented him to do it calmly as well on his duty before doing his exercises to finish exhauted.

One day the swordman was driving himself crazy. His turn in the bathroom had being reduced because Franky had taken his duty -the last of the night- doing exercises on the platform, so when he finished (just before having breakfast) he needed to have a shower. Zoro had hardly cummed when Franky knocked the door asking for his turn. Zoro sweared at the cyborg's whole family but didn't complained and emptied the bathroom. He tried to be alone the complete day -what it was really usual on himself, so anybody suspect about it-, except on the meals considering that Sanji wouldn't allow anyone to pass on them. At dinner, Zoro gobbled down his part in about five minutes and hurried to the platform excusing himself with he had to train.

Zoro was no a desserts fan, merely because he hated so sweeted things. Sanji used to have a B plan to him with another no-so-sweet thing. In any case, the blond know perfectly that when he trained at nights he prefered to have the dessert after doing exercise. In such a way when everybody went to bed and Sanji got alone tyding up the kitchen, he assured to had some anko mochis on a plate to him at his relief on the platform.

Once the kitchen was impeccable, the cook took a new cigarette and walked to the platform with the plate on his hand. In the middle of the ladder he started to hear the swordman's pantings. Such a training obsessed. He wasted his whole time fdoing flexing exercises, lifting weights or doing ridiculous build muscled exercises. Sanji didn't surprise about him getting asleep anywhere on the ship like a green furred cat. He didn't feel like starting a fight with him but he couldn't help himself of taking the responsibility on his partner's meals, so Zoro wasn't allow to pass from his dessert. And Sanji didn't wanted to leave it for him in his kitchen to have the plate on the table yet finished or getting the table dirty again. He'd had given to him to eat it and got him leave him alone quickly; Sanji needed some space to himself.

The cook finally arrived at the platform and turned to wheights area.

-Hey seaweed, I've taking to you...

He was catched by surprise the way he found him. Zoro didn't gasp for his efforts. At least, not for lifting weights. He was leaned back on a rush matting where he usually did his exercises, his opened tunic falling over his shoulders, the poorly adjusted haramaki under his pectorals and working on the erection leaving from the fly of his trousers. Sweat over his naked body, with parted mouth and closed eye, Zoro didn't took time to have it opened at been talked directly by the cook. He had just felt his presence but he expect him to turn away when hearing his gasps. Without being ashamed or stopping from masturbating himself, he answered with hoarsed voice:

-Get lost, stupid swirly brow, don't you see I'm busy?- Sanji didn't asnwer. His eyes followed Zoro's hand from top to bottom over his erection. Zoro still going panting but got a smile:- Unless you wanted to help me...

Sanji woke up from his trance and gave him a cold gaze, without getting upset.

-No way in seven hells. I want you to stop right now, eat this and leaving. I'm relieving you earlier this night. I want to be alone.

Zoro widened his canine smile, showing his teeth and pointed at his cock with his head.

-You need this pretty well too, don't you?

-Don't you think I'm answering to that, you damned pervert.

Zoro chuckled slightly and increased his pace, changing the laughing to pantings. Sanji left the mochis on a seat, looking the swordman out of the corner of his eye. When this one cummed the cook looked away, taking his cigarette between his fingers. It'd been ended before noticing it. He searched for another one in his shirt pocket, under his delicately buttomed jacket and lighted it on before taking a big puff. He didn't move even hearing the other standing up and approaching to him. Zoro, with his pants yet undone and the rest of his clothes on the floor, sit down on the seat taking the plat on his lap and putting one mochi in his mouth.

-You should had taken with yourself something to ahead them better through the throat- he grunted, chewing.

The cook said nothing but moving his hand to his jacket pocket and while smoking he gave the other a little bottle Zoro could easy hide in his hand. He looked at it:

-What the hell is this? Whisky?- He read its label and rose his eye to the blond, making a face.

-You drink sake as if you were dying of thirst. I have hidden the last bottle for you whe were you last dying for it and we hadn't arrived yet to Gyojin Island. I don't fancy you being a pain in my ass only 'cause you didn't have self-control- replied the blond taking another puff.- So live with it and finish quickly to eat.

Zoro looked at him, pressing his lips together while opening the bottle.

-Don't command me, you shoddy cook. I'm going to leave early to let you masturbating yourself calmly. I see that, after all, you've improved your weapons of seduction those years and you haven't been able to sleep with Nami or Robin.

The comment hurt but Sanji didn't complain. Zoro had understood it easily without investigating deeper or seeing him flirting seriously with the girls. They'd rejected him softly 'cause they weren't physically attracted with a boy he was as much as a body from a cyborg (for Robin) or 'cause they were able to have all men they desired and they were satisfied and happy without sleeping with anybody from their tripulation, as it was Nami's situation. Sanji had tried to have them changed opinion with sweet manners, expression them his eternal love -as much as it could be to whatever girl in the world- and doing his ulmost for their cravings. But he hadn't got anything and, confined in that ship for so much time, he hadn't had the option of finding others who wanted to receive his love. He was absolutely sexually frustrated and although his pleasant manners had avoided him to behave as an idiot, he couldn't been helped to prevent some boor actions like blowing his partners for nonsenses. 

Sanji looked at Zoro. The swordman wasn't having fun on him but the hurting comment was been done with total intention.

-I'm not the only one given the brushoff in this tripulation- he replied, liting off the cigarette on a near asstray.

Zoro got a whisky shot together the cook's comment. Damn it, that shitty cook could read on him like nobody did. He picked up another mochi and gave it to his mouth.  
-He hadn't rejected me because I hadn't told him anything- he answered dryly, thinking about the black haired man. Sanji kept his gaze against him and, after a moment, Zoro moved his eyes to his plate, concealing while doing another mochi to roll with the help of his finger. He put in his finger into the mochi and pressed until he did a hole on it and felt the playe under his finger tip :- But everytime's more difficult to me getting into the bed and don't fucking him.

Sanji nodded briefly, looking at the deflowered mochi. It couldn't be easy to find a intimacy moment between those two with another seven persons moving on board. Without taking into account of their captain's featherbrain to get the hints. There had been some times Sanji had woken up at night and had heard Luffy's muffled pantings and he supposed it couldn't be easy to Zoro to hang in there that conditions.

Zoro ate the last mochi and finished the last shot from the mini-bottle, leaving it on the plate. Sanji took another cigarette and put it between his lips, taking a look of the empty plate.

-If you had finished, get out of here.

Zoro looked at him with a thoughtful face, he stood up and dissapeared from his seen. The blond heard the other walking to the place where he would has left his clothes and coming back to him. But instead of going through the ladder, Sanji heard him leaving again his clothes on the floor and approaching to his own back. Zoro's arms passed from Sanji's waist and his hands placed on the blond's chest while pressing his muscled body against the cook's back and moving his lips closer to Sanji's ear.

-Or maybe we can fix this sexual tension is consuming both of us.

Sanji groaned, but didn't get away. The thought of doing it with a man wasn't in his plans. And it wasn't like he didn't look at other guys, it was simply in their tripulation only Robin and Nami standed out to his eyes. But that stupid swordman... was really fine-looking. And anyway if he went too far doing something to him, Sanji could kick him on his mouth. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's next to the facts of this one; I simply decided to separate both of them to get the yaoi part alone on the next, to facilitate the searching of it.
> 
> Did you like the way I put those two together? : D


	5. Relieving tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's fucking sexy and he knows it. That's why he decides to offer Sanji playing together.
> 
> Zoro x Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS explicit yaoi. Very explicit.

He rolled on green haired's arms, fixing his look on him and taking off the cigarette from his lips.

-Alright seasweed, let's try. But I advise you: if I'm not at ease with it, I'll get you out with a kick.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, satisfied, and leaned his head softly -he was taller only for one centimetre- to approach to the blond's neck. Sanji tensed his body when he felt Zoro's wet hot tongue against his skin. It was no so different from women's; anyhow the swordman didn't let his beard grow. Sanji closed his eyes to concentrate in his feelings, touching the other's body. Zoro had already unbottomed his jacket and was feeling his way to the nipples on his orange shirt; when he found them, he sensually pinched them while exploring Sanji's neck. This man shook feeling his nipples getting hard and let out a quiet sigh. He let Zoro throwing out from his jacket to have him sit on the seats before joining again his hands on the green haired's body. Zoro's tunic was mid-opened showing his chest, so Sanji slided his hands in until he found his nipples too, caressing the big scar crossing the whole torso.

He felt Zoro's panting against his neck. Then Sanji lowed down his head to face him and catched his lips with his own's. Zoro was surprised; during sex he didn't use to kiss the other person. It wasn't like he didn't like it... but he usually had his mouth busy on other parts of the body. He had to admit with great regret that the blond was giving him an amazing one: soft to prevent from getting him hirt, wild from his excitation, eager for haven't been able to explore any other mouth during the whole trip. Zoro couldn't help smiling while answering fervently to the kiss; he wondered what other things that mouth could do...

Sanki broke the kiss to breath nervously out from the green haired's mouth. His body was no taking much time to react to the caresses altough his mind was not yet empty of hesitation. Ferociously Sanji throw from the green tunic to uncover the swordman's shoulders, leaving the grip to touch the naked chest in front of him. Zoro shook himself to get his arms out from the garment and took it out from the haramaki, throwing it away to its lucky and came back to the blond's body. He started impatiently to undone his buttons, one by one, while feeling the blond's hand over his hair. When Zoro was almost finished with all the buttons he couldn't help himself to moan loudly, getting him paralyzed: Sanji had caressed very softly his left lobe, making his earrings jingle. The cook surprisingly smiled making a joking face.

-Sensitive spot with earrings? Such a horny you are...- he let out and getting advantage of the other's paralysis, he leaped onto that very lobe with his mouth to start sucking and suckling it. It was awesome to hear Zoro, the harder and wilder guy from the tripulation, moaning from pleasure each time Sanji grazed his ear. Not even he had catched him that night masturbating himself had heard him moaning like that. Sanji felt the power on his hand and took advantage to pinch stronger his nipples still working with his tongue.

He noticed that Zoro was pulling him by his tie so he followed him by fits and starts without leaving his grippings. He let Zoro guide them along the platform to a corner with padding floor, between some of the gym machines.Then, the swordman let fall down his body to the floor, supporting Sanji's body impact by huging him with his arms. He took the blond's jaw with a hand to approach his mouth to the other's ear.

-Don't expect me to cum only with that mouth of yours.

Inmediately he sit up pulling again from Sanji's jaw to have him straddle on him, and then he attacked his left nipple with the tongue and the right one pinched with his free hand. The man on the top squirmed to get off from the grip, panting weakly for the pressure on his hard nipples. Sanji felt that hand sliding under his opened shirt to his back and pressed him against the other body, getting him fastened to that tongue in his mouth; he took advantage of the situation to take off his shirt, throwing it away and round Zoro's neck again with an arm. With his other arm the followed Zoro's well-defined muscles shape to arrive to his fly. He could feel his member throbbing under his hand even though Zoro had already eyaculated that night andit was obvious he usually masturbate himself during his shower at mornings. Like everyone did, in fact. With skilled fingers, Sanji unbottoned his trousers and unfastened the zip, drawing with one finger on the swordman's now visible boxers. Zoro gasped and did his path from Sanji's back to this one's fly, copying the cook's movements to undress him. In the moment Zoro was looking to his groin, Sanji rose his head to kiss him and put his tongue in the other's mouth again. Zoro didn't complain, letting him to explore him and bitting himself that appendage. After some time he distance from the kiss, a saliva line falling down for his chin.

-Get down from the top, you're crushing it.

Sanji smirked and rose his hips to lighten the pressure on Zoro's dick. He finished himself to unfasten his own fly and, balancing his body, he took off his slacks and striped black and blue boxers all in one. His free erection moved with his movements until got fixed on Zoro. This one looked at the blond's cock with a twisted smile; he reached out his hand arriving to the cock's base and lifted his fingers following the blond hair line to his navel. Sanji's left hand grip Zoro's wrist and got it off from his navel, leaning his body to be four-legged and approached his face to the swordman's:  
-No way, first of all we're gonna take yours off.

The swordman arched his eyebrows in a challenging way, but he let Sanji do whatever he wanted. He looked at the blond moving to unfasten his zip and rose up his hips to let him pulling out his trousers. The tip of his dick standed out on his black boxers. Sanji caressed it beyond the fabric and went to his balls, where he softly pressed in a massage. Playfully, he gave a look at Zoro before approach his face to his sensitive visible head skin and, with the tip of his tongue, he tasted the pre-cum it was secretting. Zoro, impatiently, lifted his hips to feel the whole tongue on his skin so Sanji closed his mouth inmediatly, only to bother him.

-I'm already arriving, you impatient...

He freed Zoro's cock and collected both boxers and trousers over the other's ankles, letting him to get them out himself by shaking his legs. Sanji looked at Zoro's manhood; it had darker hair than him but less amount of it and shaved almost perfect. And so were his legs. “How a metrosexual” Sanji thought sitting on Zoro's naked thighs and gripping the cock with his right hand. It was bigger than his. He started to jerk him off slowly while masturbating himself with his other hand. Zoro, leaned back with his head on his hands, enjoyed the show. Yet panting and closening his eye for the pleasure, he tried not to lose the blond's face. This one was synchronizing both hands from bottom to top of their cocks while shivering on Zoro's body, approaching the two appendages to have them grazing.

After some minutes and both bocks secreting pre-cum, Sanji stopped and separate from the other's body; he spitted on his member, spreading saliva over it in a concientious way under the other's attentive gaze. When he gripped his dick with intention of guiding it to Zoro's hole, this one finally stopped him, gripping his hand and leaning to him.

-What do you think you are doing?

Sanji looked at him, annoyed for such a stupid question.

-I'm going to put it in.

Zoro denied using his head, non-stopping gazing at cook's blue eyes.

-No way, swirly brow. You are not the decisive voice here- and with a colossal strength, he turned the tables to get on the top, locking Sanji up with his own body. Sanji couldn't help against that strenght; the swordman had hardly made an effort to change their position and, if he used his whole strenght, he could easily inmobilize Sanji with one hand. This one gaped from the impact and looked the other angrily.

-You're so arrogant! You can't allow anybody to get his cock into you, can you?- he complained uselessly. He was also a little scared with the thought of being fucked. He was done so easily having his dick lubricated without Zoro resisting about it. This man answered with an upset face although seemed relax and understanding.

-It's not about pride, stupid cook. By any chance do you know how to prepare an ass to fuck it?- he blurted out to him, and Sanji had to show a pocker face.- 'Cause I wouldn't allow you fucking mi merely with saliva and without fingering me before that. You have not idea at all.

He paused, looking the way Sanji unconfortably squirmed under him. Sanji knew Zoro, in regards to sex, didn't mind sleeping with a man or a woman. And that meant he was much more experienced in preliminary considering that vaginas at least lubricate themselves. Zoro soften his gazing and did an almost joking face.

-But you're lucky since I do. So you're going to let me doing my way and you'll enjoy whatever I gave to you. Clear?

Sanji was not used to let Zoro getting so easily what he wanted. They had always been fighting because the had completely contrary points of view. What was absolutely clear was this time Sanji had to give his partner a chance since it was his field. Sanji sighed.

-Alright, marimo... Show me your wiles. But my advert still stands.

Zoro nodded, smiling while kissing him briefly before standing up under the cook's attentive gaze. Surprisingly to this one, Zoro approached to one seat in the area: an armchair with no armrests, simple, next to both of identical characteristics. He did some pressure to open the seat by pulling the cushion up and extracted a little tube from its inside before closing it again and getting back with Sanji. The blond had his mouth opened by surprise.

-Does Nami know about you hiding place?

Zoro chuckled taking a seat.

-I don't think so. But I wouldn't hide there money; she surely would smell it.- He took again Sanji's lips in a soft way, breaking the kiss while he noticed the cook was still looking at the tube in his hands. He showed it to him:- It's lubricant. It works preventing to force it in dryly.

Sanji showed a bad mood facing, bothered by such ridiculous explanation.

-I already know what it is for!

-Then lie down and leave me in charge of you- Zoro answered pushing on the other's forehead with two fingers. The blond lied down and Zoro get astride on him again. He left the tube on the floor to cross over Sanji's body with his tongue, slidding on it little by little. Whe he was in front of his erection he put it in all in one, adjusting to Sanji's involuntary movements while sucking and licking it.

The blond opened widely his eyes at the feeling of being completly covered by Zoro's mouth and rose his hips willingly. His nails pressing against the padding floor. Moaning, he drove a hand on Zoro's nape and pressed softly causing his dick went deeper in Zoro's throat. This man did say nothing but still pleasing the blond with his movements. Imperceptibly he had gripped again the tube, pouring a great amount of the substance on his right hand fingers. He adapted his body standing all his weight on his left forearm while keeping his mouth around Sanji's cock. This one was pressing his head againts his chest, feeling his cock moving to Zoro's teeth, tongue and mouth insides and pacing his hips on his prefered rhythm. Taking advantage of one of Sanji's hips uplifting, Zoro slided a whole finger inside his hole. The blod cryed for the impression.

-W-what the fuck are you doing?- he could finally say panting. He squirmed uncomfortably feeling the finger inside his ass, gaping because of the unexpected penetration.- Why haven't you prevented me until doing anything?!

Zoro, seeing Sanji complaining, took off the dick from his mouth to answer him dryly:

-If I had told you, you would have made tense and taht way it's impossible to put in anything. It's already in, it only needs to be enlarged and that's easier, so relax.- Watching Sanji's foreseeable replying gaze, Zoro cut him off with another sentence: I won't move my finger until you were comfortable. Don't you know how to treat with a virgin or what the hell is up with you?- he said with his usual bad mood. And then he merely got the cock again deep into his throat. The blond shook by impression, still getting used to the green haired's finger. The swordman's roughness got always his nerves on. But, being fair, he had tried to do it the less uncomfortable for him. And his idea of sucking him to have him relax worked. So Sanji tried to concentrate in his member's sensations.

When Zoro felt loosen up Sanji's ass muscles pressure he rose his gazing. The blond again had his eyes closed, faltered panting and moving his hips -in a way more stress than before, but he at least moved them- while hurrying Zoro by pressing with his hand on his nape to get his dick deeper. Some moments later, the swordman started to bend his finger inside the other man, spreading the lubricant on his inside walls and his entrance. Only when Sanji stopped trembling by the fingering, Zoto got in a second one and stop againg letting the cook providing for breath, gasping. This time it tokk him less time to start moving both fingers, sometimes together and another times scissoring, getting them off slightly and enlargering slowly the hole. When it was larger enough, Zoro fit his third finger, gripping softly Sanji's right thigh still licking the blond's penis. Sanji was panting from the bothering pain the felt down his back, but no so intense to get covered the pleasure he was feeling on his forward.

Once Sanji was used to the three fingers inside him and his breathing got relaxed, Zoro put his dick off his mouth and lift his head to the blond:

-Get on your four legs, I'm going to enlarge it more.

Zoro kneeled withouth getting out his fingers from Sanji's ass and helped him to incorporate. Sanji got four-legged, exposed to Zoro, and this one adjusted his position to do it easier. Once they both got ready, Zoro put his left hand on Sanji's cheeck and started to charge in a moderated and firm way with his fingers, getting them it as much as he could to his depth. He felt Sanji trembling around his hand, his agitated pantings and his ass getting tensed each time Zoro penetrated him one centimetre deeper.

After some charges Zoro decreased his pace to a very slow one, picking the lubricant up again to masturbate himself. His cock got hard and covered by the transparent cream. Then, he took off his fingers and set free Sanji, letting him breathing for some minutes. Sanji turned his head and the exchanged gazes.

-I'm going to put it in- Zoro announced calmly. Sanji swallowed imperceptibly and nodded, looking to the front again. With a hand Zoro slightly separated the blond's both cheecks showing his opening and with the other hand took his cock to direct it to the hole. Once in line, he used two hands to separate definetly the buttocks and pressed softly until getting the tip in. By that time Sanji had started to pant frantically, shaking his hips indecisive on taking it off or putting it deeper. Zoro clicked his tongue thinking of the posibility that, with those shakings, Sanji would only get himself hurt. So he grip tightly the cook's hips and quickly he penetrated his whole lenght in him.

Sanji cried and his first impulse was moving away from Zoro, bending down to the floor to get his cock off quickly. The green haired followed him right away with his body on the other's and hug him with his arms trying to calm him.

-Sanji, stop... Stop, relax, I'm not going to move until you feel alright. You were moving so much and goint to get hurt, it was the only thing I was able to do, I'm sorry...- he hide his face in the other's neck, talking to him nicely and tighten against his body trying to console him. He heard the blond muffling a sobbing and grinding his teeth.-... Relax yourself, I'm not going to move... Are you alright?

-Your fucking caring with virgins, wasn't it? -the blond spitted under him, painfully.

-Eh, it was you who didn't stop moving! You have got relaxed at no time and I've done what I could,   
stupid eyebrow- Zoro defended himself, feeeling both irritated and responsible.

-OK, so move already!- Sanji muttered, still grinding his teeth.

-I won't- Zoro answered seriously.- When you say it doesn't hurt anymore, I will.

Sanji didn't complain, approving it quietly. He waste some time breathing heavily. Zoro let him free to have him more relaxed and then urge him to recover his original position, four-legged. They settled in quietly. Zoro didn't ask beforehand; he would wait until Sanji was ready. That was thankfully, thougth the blond. He felt terribly weird with the cock plugging his hole. When the burning sensation greatly diminished to a soft pain, he talked with hoarse voice:

-I'm ready.

Zoro nodded altough his partner couldn't see him and tried to get off his cock a little. This made Sanji gasped but not moan from pain. With Zoro had his member half-out, he charged slow and deeply preparing the land .This time the blond did moan, a long and pleasing one as the charging. Zoro stopped, as asking him how did it feel; as answering, Sanji turned his hed to him with a different sparkle in his gaze:

-Fuck me...

Zoro faced his twisted smile, soothed, and started a progressive pace gripping the other's hips. He felt terribly great inside Sanji, thigth and made to measure for him. When he got to a medium speed he tried to run his cock strenghtly against a spot inside Sanji, getting as response a pleasure shouting. He charged againg against it.

-Fuack!- Sanji cried, couldn't help himself of shakings on his whole body. He had never got that pleasure having sex with women. Even though it was true his G spot was found through his ass and he had never been put in anything. But, God, he felt fantastic. And his own dick, each change on his prostate, got harder as ever. In some moment both men started to charge, one forwards and one backwards to met each other in the middle of the blond's prostate. Zoro was enjoying his cock sensations while looking Sanji's back muscles in each charging and he decided he could give him more.

He leaned to get the other's torso with his hands and got Sanji sit on his lap, with his back against Zoro's chest. Sanji looked at him, with his bands stuck in locks on his forehead, facing a maximum pleasure expression with the feeling of Zoro's cock inside him. Zoro picked his neck with a smile on his face, slidding both hands to the other's hard nipples and approached his mouth to his ear to whisper:

-Move as you wish.

The blong get on Zoro's legs and stood up his body until merely the tip of his cock was inside him, and after that he went down slowly to finish on his nap again. Zoro moaned at his back, squeezing his nipples. Sanji repeated his actions but this time he let himself fall all at once on the other's erection. Both men shouted, panting, and Zoro bit his lobe.

-Watch out with doing that or you'll break my cock.

Sanji laughed in ectasy and kept setting the pace, changing the speed at his wishes and taking note of Zoro's sound answers. After a short while, Zoro stopped him by attracting the other's body to his own and restrained him with his arms. With a hand he started to massage Sanji's ignored cock while the other went to his testicles in a nice way; at the same time, started again to charge under him although he was restricter between Sanji and the floor, but he press against the other body to feel the whole sensations. Both men were near their climax but was Zoro the first in cumming inside Sanji. This one, feeling the cock vibrating and shaking inside him, strongly eyaculated in Zoro's hand was held by him during his orgasm spasms.

They stayed still some seconds, recovering their breathings. Zoro placed Sanji next to him on the padding floor and got it off him slowly. His cock was covered by semen and cum and got the floor dirty after an involuntary shaking; Sanji's ass started too to throw out both fluids. They would have to clean everything up before the relief, but it was still worth it. He looked at Sanji, who was leaned back from him absolutely relaxed. And, with a joking voice, Zoro slapped his buttock.

-Eh!- Sanji jumped off-guard, rounding back to face Zoro's joking smile.

-Don't you dare to get asleep, you're on duty- he said, showing his teeth.

-Look who's talking, the Sleeping Beauty-the blond mumblered. Rising an eyebrow. He was in total comfort in that very moment; his tensions had breaken free, he felt relaxed and the good mood had returned to him. Even though that stupid marimo near him.

None of them talked for some seconds, facing each other. But as loving and romantic post-coitus moments were not for them, they quickly got uneased ahd stood up, looking for his clothes. Sanji finisehd the fisrt in getting dressed and went to a cupboard to have a little towel. He got it wet in the gym sink and started to clean semen rest on the floor. Zoro finished too preparing himself and gave him a look.

-So?

Sanji smiled back from him. They'd have great sex. But he wouldn't concede it to him so easily to prevent Zoro being as proud as a peacock.

-Well, it was OK- he merely answered, shrugging his shoulders while standing up to throw the towel to a cornet to get it washed later.

-”It was OK”? What the hell is the meaning of that, shitty cook?- Zoro let out, annoyed. He had done his best. Sanji looked at him from the distance -some metres- without getting him closer.

-That means you've barely pass, stupid swordman- he showed a superiority smile only to bother him. He took sit on one of the seats next to the window and recovered his unlitten cigarette, keeping it between his lips while searching for his lighter.

-That means we would repeat it?- tried Zoro with a wolf gazing, going down the platform ladder. Sanji answered with a mutual understanding smile.

-We'll see it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meetings with Sanji were repeated along the nights. During the day, both nakamas still had almighty rows, arguing and fighting as ever; but at the time of relief, they shelved their differences to satisfy theirselves with the other body to calm down another kind of tensions. It also made more tolerable to Zoro to share bed with Luffy. The green haired always requested doing the first duty of the night and Sanji went with him after cleaning the kitchen, tyding the cupboard or whatever were his tasks, then they fucked and the cook took the relief; Zoro had him washed to clean sweat and semen rests and put in bed with Luffy, who used to have too night activities with. Then Luffy cummed and they both got asleep. Masturbate the dark haired usually got Zoro horny again but he kept his rutine of waking up early to have a shower the first of all. And Sanji, well... He still tried to get gim given an opportunity by the girls, but less regular than before.

Definetly, things were better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you got it! I've always thought of Zoro being bi, though he don't show insterest of screw with anybody. And merely he would ever been seme with Sanji. At least until one day Sanji got him drugged, in that case Zoro would had to let him... Well, you perfectly understand.
> 
> Any comments?


	6. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's more relaxed since he has an ass to fuck, but his tension from night activities with Luffy only have him horny again. Especially when, without warning, Luffy touches him.
> 
> ZoroxSanji, ZoroxLuffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although at the beginning of this chapter Zoro and Sanji are having sex, it's a different day from the previous chapter. To prevent misunderstandings.
> 
> WARNINGS masturbation, explicit yaoi, savage yaoi.

With both hands Zoro separated the blond's cheecks, this one four-legged on the seats, and started to lick his hole. Sanji moaned for the feeling, biting his bottom lip, and got his back a little more bended to make easier the access. After going around in circle with the tip of his tongue, Zoro tensed it and, taking it out fiercely, he started to charge with it to Sanji's ass. This one started to tremble with the wet charges, panting and spreading his legs to feel the tongue deeper inside him. On that point, he suspended himself on his left arm to slide the right one to his pelvis to jerk himself off. Zoro couldn't see him but feel each charging and, when he couldn't put up with it anymore, he stopped penetrating Sanji with his tongue and went away from him, throwing away his boxers quickly.

-I can't hang in there seeing you like that and don't fuck you- he let out roughly while spreading some lubricant on his cock. He gripped Sanji's hips and started to charge little by little until his whole member was in. Sanji had started moving around him before Zoro had finished, so when it was finally in Zoro didn't paused before charging energically. Sweating and moaning, they both moved sometimes at the same time and other times freely, searching the pleasure of sex. Zoro used to tell off Sanji because of this one, when moving as his wishes, didn't let him to found easily his prostate and he finished gripping stronger the blond to fuck quinckly his G spot. That only made Sanji get more pleasure, so he still moved starting the circle again.

When Zoro realized his near release, he held out his hand to Sanji's cock and jerked him off fast to have him cummed and then he eyaculated himself inside him.

Zoro went out from Sanji, rolling to the fresh floor while this one falled down to the seats. They still that way some moments covering his breathings, one faced up and other faced down. When getting oxygen was not a problem anymore, Sanji turned his head and look to his partner on the floor, putting his head on his own forearm.

-And when would I been supposed to fuck you?

Zoro faced a naughty smile to the platform ceiling, without giving him a glance.

-When you knew how to get an ass prepared.

-Oh, come on! I do actually know how to do it in theory!- he seethed, distatisfied with the situation. Zoro had cared of getting him thoroughly prepared every night, so Sanji knew by heart the rutine he had to follow. He look at Zoro's buttocks while this one stood up and approached to his clothes, thrown on a machine.  
-And you have much practice left -Zoro replied, finishing to put on his boots over his pants. He hung both haramaki and tunic on his shoulder, thinking of the waste of time it'd be to dress himself only to go directly to have a shower. Smirking to the cook, he went to the ladder.- We'll talk about it tomorrow.

He heard a huff while going down from the platform.

After having a quick shower and pumping some water with the bike, Zoro went to the boy's room. While climbing on the ladder he could see Luffy occupying his whole hammock with arms and legs spreaded. Zoro sighed, thinking about going to Luffy's to get asleep, but at that very moment the boy muttered something and turned around, giving him some space near the ladder. Zoro layed down, closing his eye. Nights he was awaken by Luffy's movements worth it, but those others he sleep all in once did wonders on him.

He was thinking of that while getting asleep when some moans got him on alert again. Opening his eye to take a look, he saw the young dark haired shaking muttering his pantings. His left hand moved all over his body, sometimes at nipples level and others touching his balls. Zoro had noticed, those times he had only heard him, get Luffy cummed was a really hard work. Zoro's muscled arms were used to keep in tension while lifting weights, but it seemed Luffy spent much time and effort to get cummed. And it was not about he had no strenght enough in his arms, it was simply he was slower in coming. For sure, his orgasms must be amazing.

Zoro smiled with that thinking; he slided his fingers on Luffy's side, searching for his cock and gripped it softly to start jerking himself. The boy didn't surprised when feeling his second-in-charge's hand, ever the first time he catched himself surprised. But this time was Zoro the one been surprised: by the time he was going to approach his body to the boy's, he noticed this one rolling on his stomach to face him, panting with parted lips. He was still gripping his cock, following Zoro's pace and caressing with the other one his testicles.

The swordman could see Luffy good enough so he studied his pleasure expressions for some seconds. Saliva dropping from the end of his mouth, crossing his cheek to the pillow. An effort and pleased blush covering the middle of his face. Zoro truly wanted to hang him on his waist to fuck him face to face. Seeing Luffy like that only got his dick harder. He bit his tongue inside his mouth still massaging Luffy's erection. When rising the rythm he felt Luffy's hand releasing his own cock, twisting under the swordman's movements. In a lapse of concentration Zoro had to restrain a shouting by pressing his lips, looking directly to his captain. Luffy didn't cross his'; his eyes were closed, enjoying the pleasure of being masturbated. The need Zoro was making him to feel had gim freeing his dick to reach out his hand forward, searching Zoro's warmed one. His slim fingers were exploring it over his boxers, from top to bottom, sometimes covering it with his palm while moving. Zoro gasped quietly, refraining his impulses, and rose the speed of his hand on the other's erection. He had also to cover Luffy's mouth with the other hand, who was increasing his volume as much as Zoro's hand pace increased.

The swordman felt something warm falling on his abs, dripping to the matress. Luffy had tensed while coming, paralyzing at all, and he didn't waste time on getting deeply asleep with his hand laxed on Zoro's bulge. Zoro released Luffy's cock nicely, putting it back in the dark haired's boxers while feeling his own heart beating frenetically. An so did his cock inside his underpants. He leaned briefly over his bed to look at the other hammocks; all were still breathing calmly. Only one was left, one Zoro knew so well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji has leaned back on the armchairs, smoking while taking looks at the sea through the window. It was calm those hours in the night. And, altough he felt tired, he felt so well.

Suddenly he noticced an aura approaching to him across the ship and he furrowed looking at the clock hanging on the wall. It couldn't be Usopp, it was early to his duty and he was lazy at waking him up, almost the whole times they had all to blow him to have him awaken from his bed. No, definitely it wasn't the shooter; that aura didn't belong to him. It rather was from...

 

Zoro climbed the ladder to the platform almost running. He had crossed the Sunny by a couple of quick strides and he had not wasted time climbing like a monkey. When his head appeared in the hatch he met a fully dressed Sanji, with his blue shirt and his dark slacks, relaxed on the seat. Sanji rose an eyebrow, taking the cigarette between his lips and opening slightly his mouth to talk:

-Well, marimo, have you already forget someth...?

He only had time to see his muscled body going to him merely with his black boxers on. Ferocious lips searched his while the other's hands threw from his fly to have it roughly undone. Sanji, gasping for air at the time was freed by those lips, had no time to reply. Zoro gripped him and turned him over to have Sanji back from him. He took down his dark pants and his boxers all in one with a hand while doing the same with his own. And, without giving some waring, he fully penetrated the other.

Sanji moaned, leaning against the wall to hold on himself an take the charges. In reality his ass was still lubricated since they fucked some hours ago and it didn't have time to came his original size, so it didn't need any more preparation. However, it was a total surprise to receive Zoro twice this night.

-What's going on...was you left... wanting more of this?- he hardly panted with a smirk, although he quickly changed it to faster gaspings. Zoro was fucking him in a savage way, with an incredible brute force. Sanji was trembling with the knowledgement that if the green haired hadn't been holding him he wouldn't been able to stand himself. What had him get so horny to go back to the platform? Sanji sighed trying both to swallow and recover breathing. None of the nights they've had spent together Zoro had charged that way, Sanji suppose it was only to avoid hurting him. To know Sanji was going to be fully prepared right on that moment for a savage round would be the reason of Zoro being so rough to him.

But... in fact, Sanji loved it.

With effort, the blond lift a hand backwards to touch Zoro's chest while getting his charging until Sanji catched a nipple and squeezed it between his fingers. HE heard the green haired moaning with opened mouth, out of control. He suddenly stopped charging to put out his cock from Sanji's ass and turned him again. Face to face, Zoro gripped Sanji's hips and press his body against the wall, lifting his legs to have his waist rounded by them. Slightly he run his tip to the other's inside and pulled the other's hips to him, getting it as deep as he could.

Sanji cried, pressing his legs around the other's torso and his nails on the muscled back. Zoro started again a savage charging pace, blowing him against the wall and making the blond moan. The swordman himselfs was gasping from his efforts of keeping the other's body in the air, but kept pushing with his pelvis while looking directly at the blond's face expressions.

-That's better...- he murmured hoarsely, approaching his mouth to the cook's neck and biting him until he heard a muttered growl. He was feeling Sanji's cock grazing against his abs and leaving a trace of lubrication there where it touched. He moved a hand from the hip to the other's hard penis and jerked it off harshnessly while kept moving.

Sanji squeezed his grip to the other's shoulders, holding himself to the other man to ease his hands on other tasks. He was seeing stars thanks to that horny marimo. With Zoro's hand working on his cock and his penis fucking his prostate, the blod cummed fast and soundly, panting and gasping after the orgasm with the nonstopping charges the other was still giving to him. But he didn't take more time and, groaning, he came for a second time that night inside the blond, squeezing against him and gasping in his chest.

Exhausted, he took Sanji's body again and let him fall on the seats. Inhaling, he also held himself against them for a moment. Then, he put his cock back into his boxers and, without saying anything, he went back to the hatch. Sanji looked at him with a mid-smile:

-But, are you really going to bed or are you coming back to fuck me again? -he heard a growl going down the ladder and he chukled, sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji let's Zoro fucking him 'cause he's pure adrenalin and he LOVES it. It's NOT rape, far from beeing it, merely the swordman couldn't have stopped to explain himself to Sanji. As you can see, Sanji hadn't asked for them...
> 
> Any comment? ^w^


	7. The apprentice and the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's self-confidence to show Zoro what he is capable to do at this stage of the game and Zoro decides to get him on trial.
> 
> ZoroxSanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING explicit yaoi, masturbation.

Next morning Zoro woke up later as usual and left his first turn of having a shower. He stayed in the hammock with Luffy, both deeply asleep while their room partners did jokes about how romantic scene they both did. When the swordman woke up Luffy was not more at his side. Growling and tired he stood up little by little and went to the bathroom calmly, hearing all the noise from the kitchen while everybody was having breakfast. He took a relaxing shower, as long as the hot water was ended and, yet shirtless, he went to the kitchen.

By the time he finished doing all of that the breakfast had ended and everyone had left the kitchen leaving Sanji cleaning it alone. At the seeing of the shirtless swordman, Sanji took an undisguisabled look to his torso while stacking the plates in the sink.

-Good morning- said to the new arrival, walking to one countertop. He served coffee on two cups and took both to the microwave to have them warmed.

-What's up- was Zoro's simple reply, yawning again. He left his katanas near the entrance and let him fall on a seat. The cook had left an empty plate in the table and, on that moment, he was rounding him with others full of different options to offer the swordman to eat: eggs, toasts, cookies... He took sit in fron of him, putting a mug forward him and sipping from his own. The green haired took a sip too and picked a toast, bitting it. Sanji smiled behind his mug.

-I was wondering if you would get out of bed ever. Are so such exhausted for our two rounds last night?- he muttered, enough audible to have a private conversation in the kitchen with an opened door.

-Get lost- Zoro spitted taking another bit to the toast. He swallowed, running his eye to the blond:- Whatever you want I'll show you my whole resistance. If that ass of yours could take all of it.

-My ass's great, thanks.

-Really? It's not what your limp says- Zoro said on the quiet. Sanji cursed to himself: so he had noticed it altough he had tried to hide it. What a fox he was.

-It catched me by surprise that you tried to put it in to reach my shoulder blades- the cook answered, sipping again and setting the mug on the table. He wasn't seriously injured, it was simply Zoro had ramming it so excited and now it weakly hurted. He softly smiled:- But if you prefer taking care tonight, we could change roles.

Zoro smirked, denying it with his head.

-You're still determined in so, eh blondie?

-I want to see too your face when charging against your G spot- Sanji said. Zoro laughed with a naughty gaze.

-You mean if you were able to search it- he challenged, standing up calmly from the table. Sanji also stood up, starting to tidying the table and rolling up his sleeves to wash. He rose an eyebrow:

-Is that a challenge?

-Nope, it's a trial- he felt Zoro going out at his back, gripping one of his buttocks without stopping in his way to the door.- Don't get late or the professor will get angry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro felt Sanji climbing up the ladder. He was finishing to do push-ups on one of the abs benchs. When he finised, panting, he sit down drying his sweat on the forehead and neck using a towel. He stretched his hand to the floor to get a bottle of water and drank getting into his opened mouth a great stream. Sanji appeared by the hatch at time to see a trickle droppring from his mouth and falling on his chest, always naked during the exercise.

-Wow, what a sex symbol- Sanji commented with sarcasm approaching to him. He was eager to go over that body again with his hands. He sit down next to Zoro, on the bench, waiting him to finish drinking. This one closed the bottle and left it on the floor.

He looked at Sanji directly, with a playfully smile:

-So, are you ready?- he asked, moving his neck to his sides to get boths “crack” sounds.

-I always am, what did yo expect?- the blond answered, leaning to Zoro to kiss him. The green haired leaned back calmly and sealed his lips with his finger tip. His smile hadn't dissapeared.

-Wait. I told you I'll get you on trial.

-So it was. And what is it about, marimo-sensei?- Sanji emphasized both last words facing a sardonic smile under Zoro's finger. Zoro didn't get perturbed with the name. The left his finger from Sanji's lips to get himself sit looking to a side; in front of him was a opened area with padding floor they had been using in most of their sex sessions. He pointed at it, looking at Sanji while talking.

-Undress yourself.

Sanji kept the one-eyed gaze during some seconds, trying to understando what he wanted to do. Undressing himself? There, alone, in front of him? He clicked his tongue.

-What do you want, a stripteases? You are a very pervert professor.

-What's wrong with it? Do you feel embarrased?- Zoro increased his wolf smile, without giving in a little. He was greatly having fun. Sanji seethed, rolling his eyes blank.

-Don't say stupid comments- he answered standing up and took off his shoes before going on the soft floor. He didn't feel embarrased, it was a ridiculous idea when the green haired man had seen him naked so many times. But it was a little embarrasing doing in front of without sex passion between them. He tried to take it like the swordman was doing and enjoying the moment.

He unbuttoned the three buttons of his black vest and let it fall down until the floor. Pulling from the knot of his tie with a hand while the other getting loosened its pin, he ended putting it out from his head and threw it on the vest. He saw Zoro getting confortable on his seat with a not naïve smile in his face. In his eye was sparkling a mockery trail. What a dumbass. Sanji concentrated looking at his shirt buttons and started unbuttoning them one by one, slowly, slightly rising his gaze to his observer and opening, in a deliberated way, his lips to him. He smiled himself while noticing a brief throb in Zoro's tighten groing, who didn't do anything to hide it. Sanji opened his pink shirt, showing his pectorals and abs, carressing everithing for Zoro's satisfaction; then, he threw too his shirt and started to caress his groin in a sensual way. If the swordman wanted to get him embarrased, at least Sanji would assure Zoro throwing himself on him with no meditation after finishing to undress himself.

Sanji unbutton his slacks button and walked slowly until having his bulge at Zoro's mouth level. This one bit his lip without stopping smiling and help the other only to unzip his fly: taking the zip with his teeth, he pulled down slowly to show Sanji's half-hard bulge. This one threw downfrom his pants shaking his unkles to get them on the floor. 

He started caressing his groin just in front of Zoro's gaze. The other man gasped, placing unconsciously his hand to his own. Sanji gripped his arm before he touched himself and run it to Zoro's back while keeping touching his bulge. When he saw Zoro was going to approach his lips to his erection, Sanji released his arm to come back to the padding floor. Zoro sighed, swallowing saliva, and the blond finished taking off his boxers to grip his cock and point Zoro with him, caressing it nicely.

-I'm already naked. What now?

Zoro rose his gaze from the blond's naked cock to his blue eyes. He got his dog smile which made him so sexy and took him some seconds to answer him, calmly.

-Now, get prepared yourself.

Sanji stopped from masturbating, eyebrows narrowed to the green haired one, incredulous.

-You must be joking...- he spat, Zoro denying with his head slowly and without leaving his eye from him. The blond faced a grumpy expression, not believing what he was been asked for. Zoro didn't waste more time to get him explained:

-You said you know perfectly how to do it. So, show it to me and, and when you're finished and needed a little more prep, I'll demonstrate you how important figering is.- He got his hand into his trousers pocket to extract a tube of lube, throwing it to Sanji. At Sanji's frozen gazing, who felt so tricked, the green haired man roared with laugher:- Weren't you expected me to be your guinea pig, were you?

The cook was no happy about how things had ended. He felt humiliated. But he still had his pride. Under the green-eye gazing he sit on his knees on the floor, when his back at the swordman. Getting his fingers spreaded on cream he felt a trembling by the cold feeling. Rissing his ass, he felt with his fingers until finding his body entrance and, deeply breathing, he pressed with one of them. The impression got him panting, altoug feeling something inside him was not odd anymore for him. He started to move it in circles, stretching to the walls and spreading the lube. He started to press with a second finger while the other hand started stroking himself, gasping softly. His phalanx sliding confortably inside the hole, opening and closing while moving his hip to go with them.When entering the third finger he leaned up slightly, pressing as much as he could to his insides. Moaning, he started a pacing charges to his ass, putting his three fingers out and in, moving to the sides an squeezing them. Getting more excited, he got the fingers inside him hardly and charged meaningless against a spot. He cried, gaping, surprised. He heard Zoro's chuckling at his back:

-So there you have your prostate- he commented, showing a lustfully gaze.- I'm surprised you can stimulate it yourself. But maybe your pianist fingers have something to say about that...-he added, meaning the cook's fingers lenght.

Sanji ignored him, recovering his breathing, and tried to charge again. A pleasure moan flooded the room, followed by another involuntary one from the swordman at the seeing of the scene. The blond could hear it perfectly and he decided to change his position. He turned to face Zoro and layed down to had him at the front of his ass. He bended his legs to be able to put in his fingers and pressed them again inside, gasping. He started masturbating again looking for his G spot in a savage manner, wanting to stimulate that sensitive spot. He briefly looked at Zoro, who had finally taken his great hard erection to stroke himself watching at Sanji. In a moment Sanji was panting again and the swordman could see the pace of the penetration increasing, shaking his body until he firmly pressed his eyes while vigorously coming on his abs, breathing heavy.

Zoro left his member and approached crawling to Sanji. He leaned to him and using his tongue he licked slowly the spilted semen on the blond's abdomen. Sanji was panting while trying to recover oxygene. When the green haired was finished he went over the blond's body to sit astride on his chest, approaching his cock to the other's lips. The cook looked at him furrowing his eyebrows and Zoro merely smirked.

-Why don't you suck me?

Sanji let out an incredulous hiss. Haven't he just had him touching himself until cumming because he didn't let him to fuck his ass, and now was the one asking for cuddles?

-'Cause it's not what my balls say- he spat sincerely. The he made a face, thoughtful, and got an eloquent gaze:- Unless, of course, you told me you need it so much to be done a blowjob...

-Suck me...- Zoro requested again, with an impatient accent in his voice. Sanji ignored him, continuing his monologue:

-Of course, if you on't need it you could jerk you off, as I had to do after being rejected to put it inside you, and...

-EAT IT UP, DAMN IT!- Zoro shouted, looking angrily to him. He had intensely refrained himself of touching the other while getting himself prepared, only to teach him a lesson, and Zoro Roronoa wasn't a man who liked hang in there of doing something he wanted. And definetly he desired the blond sucking him at that very moment. Now. Right now, fuck.

-Well, I'll consider that a formal request- the blond smirked, funny by seeing the swordman felling that huge need of his mouth.- But first get away from me, I'm not confortable in that position.

Zoro stood up instantly and moved away some steps to lay down on his surprise-seat, opening his legs and showing to Sanji his whole erection. This one followed him and kneeled between the shaved legs. He took the member with a hand, the other caressing his balls, and licked the tip with his tongue. Zoro clicked his tonge with impatience and started to moan hoarsely when Sanji got his cock in his mouth, little by little, suckling it.

Zoro gasped in heavy breaths, feeling the cook's mouth around him. God, what the hell was he doing? Fuck, it felt awesome... When he was well-mood he had to ask him. If he could learn how to do such wonders with the tongue...

Zoro stopped his thoughts to let out a deep moan that got even him surprised. He lokked to the cook with a mid-opened eye trying no to succumb to the pleasure waves from his cock; the blond was crossing gaze with him with a smile in his eyes and another one in his mouth if he wasn't moving it to have it sucked perfectly. He started to do... whatever-it-was with his mouth and tongue, getting Zoro's senses unbalanced and flying him to the seven heavens. His hoarsely moans encouraged Sanji to go on doing it. He knew exactly how he was using his own mouth but didn't know it would had that effect on the other's cock. Whatever, from something had the French won his fame, after all.

He wasn't finised when Zoro got him separated by pushing him backwards. One second later he was on him, rising the blond's hips and penetrating him deep inside. HE charged only twice before coming, trembling over the blond's body. Sanji graded himself for some seconds, thinking about he had being fucked in a rough way and he hadn't felt pain at all. The cock had slided perfectly inside him. He let himself facing a smile, holding the muscled body on him, from whose instantly got an answer:

-Good job, apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damned Zoro, such an irritating person he is (and he is so right, really XD). Sanji has to face whatever he comes his way...
> 
> Any comments? Shoutings? : D


	8. Power struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wakes up in the middle of the night and, seeing Zoro isn't yet at bed he decides to go to keep him company in the crow's nest.
> 
> ZoroxSanji, ZoroxLuffyxSanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS yaoi threesome, explicit yaoi.

Luffy woke up, disoriented for a few moments. He was in Zoro's bed, diagonally spreaded out with a leg hanging in the edge of the hammock. He was not sure of what time time it was but his partner seems to be yet on his watch. And looking to the other hammock of the room, he could see Sanji was left too. He did his maths: if Zoro wasn't there it was he hasn't finish his duty and is Sanji wasn't there it was he'd be tidying the kitchen and the pantry. So It'd be only some hours until the all went to bed. Then, Luffy occur to a great idea: he'd go to visit Zoro and keep him company during the rest of his duty and, after that, they both would get back to bed. It was perfect.

He smiled, restraining his laughing, and went down to the ladder. Covered only by his red boxers, he opened the boy's bedroom door and directed to the crow's nest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were fighting with his lips, heavily panting through the area. The were searching for the other's weak spots using their tongues, attacking as snakes when the other man lowed his guard and trying to keep their own against the other's intrusion. It was a savage game, funny and so exciting. Astride on Zoro, both naked, Sanji squeezed his muscled legs to avoid the swordman lifting his arms. The green haired showed a fierce, defiant smile as if he wasn't worried about his situation. Sanji leaned to him, without loosing strenght in his partner's grip, until his parted lips were lacking away from the other's.  
-Are you gonna let me to fuck you today...?- he muttered, taking out his tongue to lick the lips in front of him but changing his mind in the last moment. Zoro gasped.

-Nh...well...- The green haired twisted his face. A dangerous sparkle appeared in his eye.- You have to deserve it.

He leaned on his abs while Sanji squeezed his legs and pressed his chest with his arms, trying to keep their positions. At the same time, Zoro slided a hand under Sanji's body and, feeling it, he searched for his ass. When he found it he penetrated it with two fingers and charged quickly against the blond's spot. This one moaned, getting weak enough time to have Zoro gripping firmly his wrists using one hand and got sit with Sanji yet astride his legs. Both erections grazed, obtaining soft moans while Zoro approached to a nipple and sucked it. Sanji panted, squirming and pulling against the grip. Zoro lift his gaze to him, without stopping of bitting him.

-So what you were saying you were going to do to me...eh...?- he muttered against the other's skin, caressing with his free hand the blond's back. He got to his buttocks and started to fondle and squeeze them out of control. Then, he went down a little more to find again the whole and pressed again with two fingers, penetrating and enlarging it.

-...Y-you're...ahh...un-unbereaaaaaah...- he got Sanji against the floor, having him pleasured writhing under his hands. Directing his erection to the entrance, he got the tip in softly before taking his hand on Sanji's hip.

-So that means you don't want it inside you, do you? -Zoro asked, hot breathing settling on the cook's neck skin; it gave him goosebumps. Without stopping to moan, the blond started to move pressing the cock inside him and getting it in while approaching to the other's body. Zoro went with him softly groaning, pressing slightly Sanji's hip down and, yet completely in, he charged to the pleasuring G spot of the man.

He was getting it as much deep as he could inside the blond, Zoro needed to get himself closer to that body, feeling the delicious grazing of Sanji's cock been squeezed between their abs. He freed his prisoner's wrists to have them gripped againg each one by his hands and got them spreaded over Sanji's head, against the floor. The blond's torso approached inmediatly to him, wanting it too, and his legs got rolled firmly on the green haired waist. When Zoro lean his head to slick the other's collar bones, Sanji took advantage to capture his left ear. From the swordman's mouth got out a loud moan, leaning his head back to avoid the gripping. Sanji increased the strenght of the bite, not letting him to escape, while his tongue went over the gold earrings and the sensitive lobe. The reaction didn't took too much: Zoro, overwelmed by desire, increased the charging pace to an incredible speed in and out from Sanji, who breathed heavily with his noise trying not to free the ear.

-Fuck...C-cook...!- and, with a cry, Zoro came cursing the blond in his mind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luffy was climbing the ladder to the platform like a monkey. Being in the deck he has felt Zoro and Sanji's auras from there, both intreased and enormously powerful. Surely the were fighting, as always. The hatch was opened. Luffy, unintentionally quiet, went up the last steps and stood, watching to the moans. They came from the machine area, and for an instant the naïve captain thought they were both doing a kind of competition of them... but it wasn't.

He found both men naked, fighting in a power struggle where Zoro kept held Sanji's arms over his head while penetrating him. The other, further of being annoyed, was making an effort biting Zoro's ear as it was a lifeboat. And it seemed to be resulting, because a little later Zoro cried and stopped charging, falling down his whole weight on the blond's body.

It was in those seconds resting where they both finally stopped ignoring -although involuntary- the aura was been approaching them little by little. The lifted their heads, feeling his presence near the hatch. There was Luffy, shocked, as if he was trying to understand what was happening there. His face fully expressed confusion. Both men got paralyzed, without anything to say, Zoro still inside Sanji.  
-Z...Zoro...Sanji...  
Certainly it wasn't a situation easy to explain, much more when they usually spend the days fighting each other. Their physical relationship had been a result of different factors between them and they didn't regret it at all. But from there to explain it to a third person...

Both men gasped, although they couldn't say anything. The young was still stood, in front of them, lips pressed between them in a indecipherable expression. Then he talked again, in a weak sound:

-Can... Can I join you?

Silent went over the room for some seconds. They had changed roles and it was both naked men's turn to get shocked. Their captain... Luffy... that naïve boy...had just proposed them...sex? The young man was approaching them step by step not sure of it but neither feeling like been rejected. Closed up, both swordman and cook could realize that under the dark haired man's red boxers, a hard erection was shaped. Sanji rolled his eyes to Zoro and so did him, both disconcerted. Sanji put the green haired's cock out of him, it was already limp, and he stood up slightly.

-I should give you alone...- he commented. If Luffy was ready to fuck, he had the need of leaving them alone resolving their problems, because it was all about Zoro has started all of this for.

-No, no!- Luffy complained quickly, looking to his first mate.- Zoro, don't let him leave. I want it with both.- Sanji closed his mouth, surprised, and then turned his head to the other. This one hasn't moved his gaze from the new arrival, concentrated on his own thoughts. After some seconds he nodded briefly and smirk, sitting down on the floor. He did a movement to Luffy and this man, smiling too, cross over the distance between them.

The swordman took him in his arms, holding him while getting him on his lap and kissing him yet positioned. Luffy replied to the kiss, one long, wet and not naïve at all, hugging the green haired's neck. From kissing they started caressing the other, exploring their bodies and playing with their mouths. Panting, Zoro cut the kiss and lift the gaze. Sanji was near them, uneasy and without knowing where to look at. His erection was still hard and throbbing with the excitation of watching the other men.Zoro smirked, as if he was admitting it to him, and he took Luffy again in his arms; he let the other's back resting on his own chest and spreaded his legs to have him confortable on him. Then he slided his hands by the black haired's sides to his boxers, put his thumbs somewhat in before speacking to the blond:

-I think Luffy would be pleased if you suck him like you did to me the other day- he offered with a ferocious look. Sanji looked to them, undecided. His experience with men was based on the short time he has been doing it with Zoro. He didn't know if he was ready for a threesome experience...  
He looked to the captain. He seemed confortable on Zoro's lap, getting his attentions. But once with the back against the green haired chest, the younger looked to Sanji. Seing him undecided, he chuckled and threw down from his own boxers, taking them down until the middle of his thighs and freeing his erection.  
-Come on, Sanji. It'll be fun!  
Zoro, as if he has met an old friend, took Luffy's free cock and starting to caress it, causing Luffy started to moan without being prudish. With delicate movements, Zoro sensually gazed to Sanji, inviting him to take part. This one finally decided to do it and approached to the others, throwing of the red boxers to have them off the dark haired legs. Now te three of them was naked. Sanji leaned to his captain's crotch, settling in between the two pair of legs in front of him, and took the penis the swordman's hand was offering to him. In a paused pace, inciting the desire, he started to have the cock inside his mouth, licking it like only he knew. At the same time Zoro gripped Luffy's nipples from his back and squeezed them, searching too the taste of his neck using his tongue.

The dark haired man, caughed up between his best men's bodies, was moaning and squirming 'cause the pleasure, shaking briefly. Zoro's hands on his nipples were driving him crazy, and what was that Sanji was doing with his mouth? It felt so good.

At that time, Zoro nor Sanji felt indiference to the other's pleasure moans; Zoro's cock was hardening again and Sanji was each time needier to come. While taking the cock in and out from his mout, Zoro spoke again:

-Cook, since you are here, why don't you also show him your recently got skills?

Sanji looked at him, furrowed eyebrows and questioning face. Zoro answered by nodding him, satisfied. Was he sure? It was not like Sanji didn't feel like fucking Luffy at that very moment... But he wasn't “his” and he though Zoro would like to have him prepared for the first time... But Zoro insisted on it, gesturizing, not worried about it. Sanji shruged; if they did well and he liked it, in the future would be more opportunities to do it.

He layed again to use the tecnique Zoro had used in their first sexual met. The lube tube was near them, opened and forgotten. Sanji spreaded his fingers with it and, softly, put one of them inside Luffy's ass after Zoro separated his buttocks. The dark haired's muscles squeezed over Sanji's long finger, groaning and softly moaning. Zoro gripped again his nipples, caressing them and not leaving his gaze from Sanji's hand. The blond waited to Luffy being relaxed and started to circle inside him. Oddly enough, he felt the captain's body was reacting in a different way as his when he got prepared himself; Luffy had to relax, so he did at the first stranger finger penetration in his ass, but his inside walls were more elastic and were adjusting perfectly to his movements. That eased the second finger, scissoring them. Sanji was applying his “special tecnique of the tongue” at the same time he pressed his fingers in; with that the black haired had no time to complain for pain moaning with pleasure.

The third fingers got inside as easy as the others, what made Sanji to hesitate. The three fingers where fully inside in Luffy and, although he had played to charge softly, the hole wasn't enlarging but adjusting, perfectly rounding them. Not even the pleasing blows against his prostate made it dilated. He also tried to put it the little finger in with the others, turning his wrist while licking the younger's testicles. The fourth finger got inside easily and his ass muscles adjusted once again, without getting enlarged.

Sanji lift his gaze to Zoro without leaving his task of sucking and charging. The green haired, yet attenttive to Sanji's hand, shrugged. It must be about Luffy's Devil Fruit. In fact, it would get things easier; the both would do it as much gentleness as they could and, apart from that, the boy's elastic rubber body will avoid him getting hurt. With that in his mind, Sanji took off his fingers form Luffy and his cock from his mouth, straightening. On the other hand, he had not got Luffy cummed with his tongue skills; he might have to work harder on him.  
He let Zoro occuping of place again Luffy's body while he covered thoroughly his cock with lube. The green haired, caressing the youngest body, took him by his legs and lifted him with no problem, spreading them to Sanji. He lined his penis with Luffy's entrance and, after resting his hands on this one's hips, started to charge softly.

Luffy cried, gasping and squirming on Zoro and searching for air. Both men had Luffy's lower body firmly fixed so he could do anything to move away. Seeing his painful gazinf Sanji leaned to catch his mouth, kissing him lovely while charging. Luffy was still moaning into his mouth, heavily breathing while Zoro got his lips traveling along the dark haired's shoulders. Saji stopped when it was fully inside, letting the youngest being accustomed at his lenght. Zoro freed his legs leaving Sanji on the task of holding Luffy, and then he searched for his captain's cock to start stroking him.

With the caressing on his cock, Luffy got relaxed and get accustomed quicklier so Sanji began again charging. Luffy's body was warm and pleasing; the blond was not sure how much time he had before cumming. That was why his chargings were soft, unhurriedly ones, sometimes faster to got the G spot before coming back to the paused deep pace. Luffy's legs were rounding the cook's waist and his arms were hanging on his neck, caressing the blond hair while moaning. Over Luffy's shoulder, Sanji could confirm Zoro had separated a little from the dark haired, yet stroking his erection, and his other hand has started jerking himself off like there was no tomorrow. His eyes crossed with Sanji's, not minding the fine saliva line dropping from his parted mouth between pants.

The blond bite his own lip involuntary, tasting the scene of the horny swordman while he was still charging to Luffy. Facing a naughty smile, Sanji got down his hand to the dark haired's cock and replaced Zoro0s hand around it. Zoro looked at him both annoyed and lost, most of last one at the seeing of Sanji lying back down on the floor and carrying Luffy with him. With his back erected softly, Sanji adjusted Luffy and urged him to be on his four, all without leaving his charging. Luffy let him guided him, supporting himself on his members; yetpositioned, Sanji looked for Zoro's gaze again and, freeing Luffy's cock, he caressed his both buttocks before getting them spreaded softly for Zoro.

The swordman rose an eyebrow to him. But, after some seconds, he took the tube of lube and started to cover his cock in front of Sanji's provocative smile. Who could resist it? He placed behind Luffy, putting it two fingers inside to open out the skin of his ass; then, caressfully, he pressed his tip to the already penetrated hole.

-Ah...!Z-Zoro,wa...wait...ah...ah...!

Luffy's hip rose, lifting his ass instinctively to get the second cock. He cried at the feeling of Zoro's tip entering, with effort but with no problem. Then was Sanji who had caugh his nipples, he had also stopped charging to him when Zoro placed himself behind Luffy; he hoped it hadn't been a bad idea to penetrate him both together, but with the rubber body maleability it didn't seemed it could finished breaking him in two...

The lube was helping Zoro's cock sliding slowly inside Luffy, grazing the whole way against Sanji's. When it was fully in, he stopped gripping the black haired's hip, heavily panting.

-Are you alright, Luffy?- He asked, gasping. The young man was trembling between the two bodies, shaking and moaning. When he recovered his breathing he swallowed, nodding briefly. Sanji was also altert for his captain, scrutinizing every microgesture of his face.

-Do you want us to move?- the blond asked kindly, taking Luffy's head by his chin. If any facing means “no” they wouldn't do it, whatever were the words leaving his mouth. Luffy had his teeth clenched by the effort and some seat drops run from his forehead. His black eyes fixed Sanji's, licking effortly his dry lips.

-Sure- he hoarsely answered.

Zoro waited until Sanji approved the start. This one nodded, caressing Luffy's face and wiping his sweat with his hand. His other hand became connected with Zoro's on Luffy's hip and, following the pace, he both began moving. Their cockspress at once Luffy's prostate and he cried again, arching his back. His dick was throbbing over Sanji's abs. The increased little by little the speed. Sanji looked at Zoro, panting and clenching his lips together.

-I don't think I would able to han on much more...- he whispered, finishing the sentence with a moan. Zoro nodded with a grunt, increasing the pace while stretching his hand searching againf for the dark haired's cock. Sanji squeezed again Luffy's sensitive nipples and leaned to lick his neck. In his way he met Zoro's head, who was jerking Luffy vigorously keeping the pace of his hips.

-Cook...lick...ah...lick my ear again...-he asked desesperately, showing him his ear with earrings. Sanji caugh it, sucking it with enthusiasm increasing his pace to get to the swordman's. Zoro moaned by the contact, charging ferously against Luffy and stroking his cock in a unstoppable way. Samji, feeling Zoro's savage pace against his cock, came the first with a loud moan, squeezing his body to Luffy's and getting his member deep inside him to graze his prostate one last time. After Luffy's cry, Zoro grunted of pleasure filling too his insides. Using the adrenaline from his come, the green haired jerked Luffy's dick some more hard times until Luffy longly moaned, cumming at the end on the panting Sanji.

One all of them reached their climax, Zoro held Luffy to avoid him falling on Sanji while this one went out frim the dark haired man and let the others laying on the floor next to him. Luffy was gasping slow and deeply but, little by little, his moans became a heavy breathing. He fell asleep seconds after touching the floor.

Zoro was still inside his captain, recovering his breathing while holding the dark haired resting against his chest. He looked at his face: he had an expression even more pleased than that time he had jerked him off face to face. He sank his fingers between the dark haired locks fringe and rose it up, unsticking the hair from the young sweated forehead. He lift his gaze to the blond, who was looking at him supporting his head in one hand.

-Did you expect it being like this?- Zoro denied using his head. He had always thought his first meeting with Luffy would be more loving, foreseeing his virginity, more...private. But the threesome had been anything but naïve. He shrugged briefly. Luffy was that kind of man, in the end, those who don't let anybody intimidating him whatever the situation was and who look for an adventure... including sexual ones.

In agreement, Zoro and Sanji let Luffy layed down on the padding floor while cleaning semen, lube and sweat rests on the room. Then, Sanji went down from the crow's nest and did an indication to Zoro what meant “there's anybody on here” to let him going down carrying the captain. In the bath, they got washed quickly and clothed Luffy in his boxers.

They said goodbye in the deck, Sanji taking the ladders back to the crow's nest and Zoro opening the hatch to the boys bedroom.

-Don't fuck him again while he's sleeping- let out Sanji with a joking smile. Zoro looked at him bad-tempered about the comment. He wasn't a fucking rapist.

-Shut up your mouth or it'll gonna be you the one I'll fuck again- he spat, relocating Luffy to go down. The blond keep going up the ladder with a relaxed smile.

-So if you made your mind up, you know where I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all!Did you like it?If I feel like it maybe I write another fic of SanjiZoro o ZoroLuffy. I planned this one to be a oneshot and here you are eight chapters later...But well, I've enjoyed and I hope you have enjoy it too ^_^
> 
> I had to excuse myself again for my grammar fails.I'll be glad if anybody have the time to correct it xDDDDD.
> 
> I'll wait for your comments! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Comment as much as you like! Constructive critics are so apreciated ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Comment as much as you like! And if you wanna help me with my grammar mistakes, i'll be grateful :3


End file.
